Fanfiction Fight
by aquafreak
Summary: Zidane is bored, and Bartz is reading fanfiction. Zidane found out and made up a mess. And yet, this fanfic IS a mess. 5x9 fluff.


**Fanfiction Fight, Zidane and Bartz fanfic**

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Dissidia: Final Fantasy!

No offense to those who created 5x9 fanfics. If I offended you, sorry.

Characters (c) Dissidia: Final Fantasy - Square Enix

Story (c) aquafreak

* * *

"_ I'm hooooooooooooome..._" Zidane said. " I really, **REALLY** hate that professor. "

" Oh Hey Zidane! " Bartz called. " Who's that professor? Sephiroth or Mateus? "

" Both of them. Hey, where's everybody? " Zidane asked.

" Light is with our Principal, Chaos. Firion is at the varsity clubs and so is Tidus. Terra and Shantotto is in Home Economics Class. Cecil is with his brother teaching Geology. Cloud is with his motorcycle and Squall is at the Circus taming lions. Luneth is on detention. "

" How about you? " he asked.

" Just here, bored with the PC. "

" If you're bored with the PC, let me use it to check my Facebook. " Zidane said.

" No,** NO!** Wait..." Bartz said, reading a fanfiction.

" What is _that?_ "

" A...fanfiction by our fans? "

" Let me see that! " Zidane said, having themselves a fight.

"**NO! I WON'T LET YOU!** " Bartz said, still holding the mouse.

" **GOTCHA!** " Zidane said as he pushed the Mimic aside. " What the hell are you reading Bartz! "

" those are- fanfictions! " he said.

" What are these? **BARTZ AND ZIDANE YAOI?** " Zidane said angrily. " ARE YOU COMPLETELY INSANE? It's okay for me if it's you and Firion, or me and Squall..but THESE? And it's content is...YAOI? I can't believe you! "

" I didn't created those! Our fans _did_! " Bartz said, like pleading for mercy and crying all in the same time.

" You...didn't? " Zidane asked softly, letting go of Bartz's uniform.

" Yeah! I was just reading those to check the real big deal about fanfictions about all of us! " Bartz said, shivering. " This is a very big misunderstanding... "

Zidane completely let go of Bartz and let him catch some fresh air. "_He...didn't do it_ "

After hours...the Cosmos' bunch arrived.

" The food is on the table. The Uno Cards pack is near the T.V. If there's anything you want, feel free to knock at my door.. " Zidane said, closing a Math book and went upstairs.

" What's with Zidane? " Firion Asked.

" I heard Professor Mateus gave him a gigantic F in math..." Luneth said.

" Who wants to play Uno Cards? " Tidus asked.

Bartz was just there at his room, seating on his bed. He's looking at three framed pictures- A group picture of their class, a picture of Squall, Zidane and Him and lastly...a picture of him and Zidane.

" I better review at Math..." he said. But before he can be closer to his bag, a knock was heard.

" Bartz...? " Zidane said.

Bartz opened his door. " What? "

" You don't mind...to let me come in to your room? "

" Come in.. " he said with a gloomy tone. When Zidane wants to go in his room, Bartz will be so happy.

Zidane looked around his room, with a big framed picture of him and Boko. And he looked at Bartz slowly, opening his Math book.

" Look Bartz, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to- "

" If you have to say something rude about me say it. You don't need to hide it. " Bartz said.

" I'm sorry, that's all. "

Zidane looked at the three small framed pictures by his desk. In the group picture, Bartz is nowhere to bee seen. The another one became '89' instead of '589' and the last picture was only a picture of Bartz, with a cutout. Zidane noticed his picture at the trash can.

" Look Bartz. I'm very sorry if I had offended you. "

Bartz didn't say anything. Instead, he gave him a kiss.

" Does this mean- " Zidane was cut off by Bartz.

" Yeah. "

Zidane hugged him. " You wanna come down? You know, play Uno? "

" Sure. I'll be glad if you lose. " Bartz said.

" Be careful of what you say! I will win this time! "

The two laughed as they leave the room, and underneath his bed is another framed picture- a solo picture of Zidane.

* * *

Yeah, it's totally random 5x9. R&R please. I allowed anonymous reviews.

FUDGE. Uno again.


End file.
